Field Party: Lost in Indonesia
by 220734khageswara
Summary: [Ch.9 is updated!] Mumpung dapet rezeki, Misugi ngajak Matsuyama, Misaki dan Midori buat liburan! Tapi kenapa yang dipilih Indonesia sih? /WARNING! OC inside, OOC, AR, setting gak karuan (yang penting gaya!)/
1. 1 Prolog

**Captain Tsubasa (c) Yoichi Takahashi**

 **Midori Ozora (c) 220734khageswara**

 _WARNING! OOC, gaje, dan setting amburadul ini karena si author yang ngeden inspirasinya kelamaan. Butuh kesabaran buat mencerna isinya..., well enjoy!_

 **Field Party: Lost in Indonesia**

 _Part 1: Prolog_

by 220734khageswara

"Yesh! Gue dapet hadiah!"

Suara keras yang menggema seisi rumah mewah keluarga Misugi pun membuat para maid dan butler di rumah itu bersiap-siap layaknya simulasi gempa. Mereka lebih heboh lagi ketika tau si toa berjalan itu yang ternyata adalah tuannya sendiri, Jun Misugi.

"Ng, tuan muda Jun..., ada apa tuan?" tanya salah satu maidnya. Takut-takut tuannya itu kena sakit jantung akut.

"Gue dapet hadiah nih dari undian. Lumayan lho, hadiah tunai sebesar 200 juta yen! Wohooooooo!" Misugi pun kegirangan sampe dia lupa kalo dia ini pemuda yang wajib jaim.

"Padahal tuan muda kan bisa minta ke tuan besar..."

"Hush! Gue bukan anak kecil lagi deh..., gue lagi butuh liburan dan ternyata para dewa udah jawab doa gue! Yeeeeeey! Mari liburaaaaaaan!"

Para maid dan butler yang melihat kejadian itu hanya ngelus dada sambil berharap tuan muda mereka gak mendadak anfal.

~000~

"200 juta yen!? Anjir, tu duit mau lo apain?"

Suara Matsuyama meninggi di ujung hape sana. Misugi menjauhkan kupingnya dari hape kesayangannya itu.

"Kapten Matsuyama, kuping gue normal, oke? Atau lo ini mau bikin gue jantungan apa ya?"

"Kalo jantungan sih wajar, lo kan ada riwayat..."

"Gue gak mau bahas wey!" seru Misugi sewot. "Gue telepon lo ni mau nawarin elo buat liburan cuy! Mau gak?"

"Gue sih mau aja, ohohohoho gue bawa apa nih?"

"Bawa kulkas, bawa rumah, bawa jemuran tetangga..., ya bawa diri lah boy!" seloroh Misugi. Karena terlalu hebring, Misugi mau-maunya ngeladenin Matsuyama yang doyan bercanda di waktu luang. Kok waktu luang? Yah kalo di lapangan, Matsuyama jaim abis. Secara deh, dia kapten gituuuuuu.

"Iye deh, ajak yang lain dong ya? Plis plis plis! Trus tujuan kita kemana? Emang situ punya paspor? Blablablablablablabla..."

"Matsuyama, kayaknya gue telepon yang lain juga ya..." Misugi memilih nyerah dan segera tutup teleponnya. Langsung saja Misugi menelepon seseorang yang cukup waras seperti dirinya, yakni Taro Misaki.

"Halo, ini Taro Misaki..., Misugi? Ada apa?" tanya Misaki. Suaranya lebih lembut dibandingin suara Matsuyama yang ceplas-ceplos bak petasan injek.

"Misaki, lo mau ikut liburan gak? Kebetulan gue lagi ada rezeki lebih nih..., hayu kita kemana gitu."

"Serius!? Asiiiiiik aku mau liburan! Aku udah suntuk banget lho ini! Kapan nih?"

"Itu sih nanti kita tentuin pas kita ketemu bertiga..., ok kan?"

"Oke aja sih. Hayu kita ketemuan ya!"

"Sip. Besok siang di kafe Shinjuku ya!"

"Asik! Oke deh!"

Klik!

Akhirnya telepon itu berakhir juga..., tapi sebelum itu Misugi inget sesuatu...

"Oh iya, gue telepon satu orang lagi deh."

~000~

Taman Shinjuku. Area metropolitan ini menjadi tempat pertemuan 3M (Misaki, Matsuyama, dan Misugi) untuk ngebahas liburan dadakan mereka. Sambil nyedot lemon squash sampe abis, Misugi langsung membuka obrolan.

"Nah, mari kita bahas soal liburan kita!" seru Misugi.

"YEAH!" Misaki dan Matsuyama bersorak barengan.

"Tapi kita ngobrol ini sambil nunggu seorang lagi ya?"

"Seorang lagi? Ohohoho, lo pasti mau buang sial ya? Soalnya kalo bertiga itu kan pamali gitu?" tanya Matsuyama ucul. Tangannya nyomot kue kering yang kesekian.

"Matsuyama ini deh, aneh-aneh aja kamu ngomong. Hahaha..." Misaki hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Suara hentakan sepatu kets terdengar ke arah 3M itu. Mereka pun menoleh dan tidak menduga siapa si pemilik sepatu itu. Seorang cewek berpakaian kaos T-shirt super oblong dan celana pendek. Mereka mengenalnya sebagai Midori Ozora.

"Midori yang dateng ternyata! Waduh, kesalahan lo, Misugi!" Matsuyama langsung tepuk-tepuk meja seakan-akan mau ngajak rusuh. Misugi langsung dorong muka Matsuyama sampe dia gak bisa ngomong.

"Kesalahan apa sih? Gue yang undang karena gue yang punya hajat! Ih, kok elo yang sewot?"

"Gue kira ini acara _only boys_ doang, eh ada cewek nyelip..., gak enak dong!"

Matsuyama menggerutu, tapi matanya tetap melirik ke Midori yang masih anteng berdiri disitu. Dia berharap Midori gak menghantamnya dengan bogem mentah setelah ini.

"Jangan dengerin Matsuyama deh, Midori. Ehehehehe..., ayo sini duduk..." kata Misaki sambil mengambil kursi kosong. Dengan gentleman, Misaki menaruh kursi itu dan mengajaknya duduk.

"Cihuuuuy, kenapa Midori gak dipangku sama abang Misaki aja sih? Ahay ahay ahay!" Matsuyama terus aja usil. Midori langsung jitak kepala Matsuyama sampe ada benjol segede bola tenis.

"Hikaru berisik amat sih?! Kayak ibu-ibu arisan deh! Hhhhhhhh, ng btw, dalam rangka apa lo undang gue, Jun?" tanya Midori.

"Kebetulan gue ada rezeki nih, makanya gue ajak kalian buat liburan nih. Kira-kira, mau liburan kemana? Ke luar negeri juga gak apa kok, nanti diurusin visanya."

Mereka pun langsung hening. Mikir tujuan keberangkatan itu gak gampang karena otak mereka ini macem-macem kepengennya. Siapa tau ada yang mau ke Inggris, ada yang mau ke India, atau malah ada yang mau ke Antartika.

 _(Emang bisa?)_

"Kalo Jun nyaranin kemana?" tanya Midori.

"Gue sih, ke Belanda. Hehehe." jawab Misugi polos. Matsuyama, Misaki dan Midori hanya pasang muka 'sori-gue-gak-berkenan'.

"Aku mau ke Perancis, ehehehe..." kata Misaki. Muka mereka yang kayak tadi mengarah ke Misaki sekarang.

"Wualah, ada niat terselubung Misaki nih, inget do'i choy!?" Matsuyama langsung rangkul-rangkul Midori yang manyun pas tau Misaki mau ke Perancis. Ada apa gitu? Gak tau, tanyain aja. /plak

"Trus apa dong? Matsuyama ada ide?"

"Gue mah maunya ngebolang ke Korea Selatan. Lumayan, girlband cantik-cantik disana. Hahahaha!" Matsuyama ngakak sejadi-jadinya. Kayaknya Matsuyama terobsesi sama cewek cantik berkaki mulus, trus Yoshiko apa dong? Masih kurang mulus apa ya? Apa kudu operasi plastik dulu? Trus kenapa authornya yang sewot sih?

"Mentang-mentang gak ada ceweknya ya, liar otaknya semua..." Midori hanya menghela napas panjang. Untung aja Midori udah hapal sama sifat-sifat tiga lelaki kocak ini karena kalo udah di timnas, mereka kayak jaim gitu. Iya lah, 3M. Matsuyama, Misugi, dan Misaki. Sebuah kombinasi bak Trio Lestari yang memiliki kesamaan visi dan misi. Soal sepakbola tentunya...

"Kalo Midori? Kan lo manajernya kita-kita." Matsuyama menunjuk Midori yang masih mikir.

"Apa ya? Hem..."

"Apa?" 3M itu menatap Midori dengan penasaran.

"Duh, gue malah mules lihat muka kalian kayak gitu.."

"Ya makanya cepetan dong!"

"Indonesia!"

KRIK KRIK KRIK KRIK...

"Ah udah gue duga, pasti gak laku..." gumam Midori sambil mainin sendok. Matsuyama yang tadi diem langsung berkata, "Boleh juga..."

"Ha?"

"Gue setuju kalo mau ke Indonesia."

"Tunggu dulu deh, Matsuyama!" interupsi Misaki. "Kita kan udah pernah kesana. Trus ngapain lagi?"

"Indonesia itu luas lho. Kita baru mainnya ke Bali doang. Yuk cari kemana kek gitu..., mumpung ada duit..."

"Kalo aku sih iyes, gimana mas Misugi?" pas Misaki bilang gitu, semuanya noleh dengan tatapan keki.

"Tadi lo yang nyela, lo juga yang acc! Gue gak mau repot! Ke Indonesia FIX!"

Kesepakatan tadi menjadi bukti kalo mereka berempat akan pergi ke Indonesia. Tapi..., kemana?

~000~

 _~to be continued~_


	2. 2 Macet!

**Captain Tsubasa (c) Yoichi Takahashi**

 **Midori Ozora (c) 220734khageswara**

 _WARNING! OOC, gaje dan setting amburadul dikarenakan ide author yang ngedadak pop out setelah bikin chapter 1. Kalo gak nyambung, silakan kirim ke P.O BOX sekian sekian sekian..._

 **Field Party: Lost in Indonesia**

 _Part 2: Macet!_

by 220734khageswara

Perjalanan mencari kitab suci, eh maksudnya ke Indonesia ini memakan waktu sehari semalam. Kebetulan Misugi ambil penerbangan yang sekali transit langsung gowes ke Indonesia. Akhirnya keesokan harinya, pesawat mereka udah melayang di langit Indonesia.

"Iya ya, emang keren..." gumam Misaki sambil melihat ke jendela. Misugi yang baru bangun pun langsung ngeh.

"Apanya?"

"Tuh, pulau-pulau di Indonesia. Keren yah?"

"Iya, keren banget! Eh, Matsuyama sama Midori gimana?"

"Tau? Masih bobok cantik kali?"

Misaki dan Misugi melirik ke bangku sebelahnya. Benar aja, Midori dan Matsuyama masih tertidur dengan pulasnya.

"Misaki, lo gak cemburu ya si do'i duduk sama cowok lain?" tanya Misugi ngomporin.

"Cemburu sih, tapi... _boarding pass_ -nya itu lho gak bisa diganti. Mau gimana lagi..."

"Lo idealis amat, Misaki..."

~000~

Soekarno-Hatta, gerbang utama Nusantara. Pesawat yang ditumpangi 4 tokoh kita ini udah mendarat dengan mulus. Akhirnya mereka keluar dari pesawat dan pergi mencari barang bawaannya. Suasana yang padat membuat mereka agak kelimpungan.

"Rame ya?" celetuk Misugi.

"Iya rame..., kalo mau yang sepi, ke hutan aja noh!" jawab Matsuyama. "Eh cari tas masing-masing!"

Mereka langsung berdiri dekat ban berjalan tempat tas-tas penumpang dikeluarkan. Hm, nunggunya agak lama. Entah mata mereka yang kurang awas atau emang tasnya belum nongol-nongol juga? Tapi setelah agak lama, tas mereka ketemu juga.

"Tas-tas kita nih lama bener ya keluarnya, huft..."kata Midori sambil menggendong tasnya. Sebelum bergegas dari bandara, mereka ke kantor imigrasi di bandara. Setelah ditanya ini-itu kayak soal visa, tujuannya apa, ada niat jahat apa enggak, dan lain-lain, akhirnya mereka dapat keluar dengan aman.

"Huft, nanya banyak bener... ini mah diinterogasi deh!"

"Sabar aja sih, Matsuyama. Namanya juga buat keamanan. Gak lucu kan kalo lo dijahatin orang lain pas di negara orang? Hayoooooo."

"Iya dah, Midori. Gimana lo aja." jempol tangan Matsuyama diangkat tinggi-tinggi pertanda meminta tumpangan.

"Matsuyama jangan norak ah! Disana banyak taksi lho!" Misaki langsung menunjuk ke arah taksi yang lagi ngetem nunggu penumpang. Benar aja, mereka langsung mendekati taksi-taksi tersebut. Sopir-sopir itu langsung pasang mode siaga karena siapa tau mereka berempat jadi penumpang taksi mereka.

"Mau kemana, mbak?" tanya sopir taksi 1 (berhubung banyak sopir taksinya). Matsuyama, Midori, Misaki dan Misugi lagi berpandangan.

"Mau kemana nih?" tanya Misugi.

"Uhm, di peta sih, disaraninnya ke Ancol, Kota Tua, Monas, Istana Negara, TMII..." Midori mengecek aplikasi gugel map-nya. Matsuyama meliriknya dan langsung nunjuk satu tempat.

Kota Tua.

"Ng, etooooo, sopir-san... eh salah, pak sopir. Kami mau ke... Kota Chua!"

Emang lidah gak bisa bohong. Walaupun seusaha apapun Midori ngomong pake bahasa Indonesia yang dia tau dikit-dikit dari TV, tetap aja aksen Jepangnya gak ilang. Si sopir bengong sesaat lalu baru ngeh lagi.

"Kota Tua? Beres mbak!" seru pak sopir dengan girang. Diangkutnya tas-tas mereka ke bagasi dan mereka berempat pun naik taksi. Horeeee!

~000~

Di taksi, mereka pun berdendang dengan riang persis kayak anak darmawisata. Midori justru asik ngobrol-ngobrol sama sopirnya (walaupun sopirnya hampir gagal paham sih karena bahasa campuran super ngawur). Perjalanan yang mulus itu mendadak jadi macet karena berjejalnya semua kendaraan.

"Wuih, macet pak!" kata Matsuyama kaget. Misugi dan Misaki gak kalah terkejutnya.

"Aje gile, macetnya sampe kayak gini deh..." Misugi garuk-garuk kepala. Menurutnya sebagai anak gedongan dari kota megapolitan Tokyo, baru kali ini dia ngerasain _traffic jam_ alias macet yang luar biasa begini. Gimana gak luar biasa? Kendaraan mobil banyak gitu trus yang motornya nyelip-nyelip dengan cekatan bak film laga. Malahan ada motor naik ke trotoar juga!

"Macetnya lama gak pak?" tanya Midori ke sopirnya. Pak sopir itu hanya menjawab dengan santai.

"Bisa lama, bisa bentar lho, mbak. Saya mah udah biasa kok. Ahahaha."

 _Njir, dia aja biasa-biasa aja! Apa kabar kita dong!?_ jerit 3M (yang kebetulan nguping) dan Midori dalam hati.

"Moga aja gak lama ya..."

KRIK KRIK KRIK 3 jam kemudian...

Kendaraan baru aja maju beberapa meter. 3M mulai jengah. Segala hiburan udah dijalanin seperti nyanyi, selfie, sampe pidato kenegaraan sekalipun. Komat-kamit pun juga udah dijabanin, hingga akhirnya mereka bosen total tal taaaaaaaaaal!

"Midori..., hey..." panggil Matsuyama sambil nyolek bahu Midori di bangku depan.

"Ng, apa?"

"Gue kebelet nih. Anter dong."

"Hikaru, lo kayak cewek aja sih! Minta dianter-anter segala..." pas ngomong gitu, Midori kucek-kucek mata. Kayaknya Midori yang ngantuk itu diganggu sama Matsuyama.

"Kan cuman lo yang lancar bahasa Indonesia. Gue mah cuman ngerti pas denger aja nih. Plis ya?"

"Lu gak ajak Taro atau Jun?"

"Kan mereka senasib sama gue..., tolong ya. Plis..."

"Lo gak lihat kita lagi dimana? Ni di jalan, bro! Kita pergi keluar pun nanti ditinggal, belum juga ketemu toiletnya. Gue gak mau repot ah!"

"Trus gue kudu gimana dong?"

"Tadahin aja di botol! Gak masalah kan? Siapa tau kalo diendapin bisa jadi obat kuat." Midori langsung ngasih botol kosong ke Matsuyama. Matsuyama hanya menatap dengan tatapan 'lu-mau-bikin-gue-malu-ya' ke Midori. Midori nahan ketawa pas ditatapin gitu.

"Asli, tatapan elang lo bikin gue nahan ketawa!"

~000~

Akhirnya jalanan kembali lancar setelah ngalamin 2 jam macet. Taksi pengantar 3M dan Midori ini berhenti di dekat trotoar jalan. Matsuyama pun keluar sambil bawa botol yang berisi cairan yang entah apa itu namanya. Celingak-celinguk takut ada yang lihat, Matsuyama pun langsung membuang botol itu di tempat sampah dan ngacir lagi ke mobil.

"Kok dibuang?" tanya Midori.

"Bau! Buat apaan diawetkan gitu? Khasiatnya juga gak ada!" balas Matsuyama sewot.

"Oh, jadi lo tadi tuh..." Misugi coba nebak apa yang dilakukan Matsuyama tadi.

"Pantesan kok semerbak pesing ya..." celetuk Misaki. Matsuyama nahan marah karena kalo dia marah, bisa runyam dunia persilatan. Ceilaaaaah...

"Kalian di belakang sana masa gak tau?"

"Gue sama Misaki ngantuk, jadinya kita bobok aja deh..."

"Ahahahah..., pantes."

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya sampai juga di kawasan Kota Tua. Mereka pun keluar dengan sumringah dari taksi. Midori (selaku bendahara dadakan) langsung membayar harga argo taksi itu.

"Terima kasih pak!" kata Midori. Taksi itu pun melenggang pergi.

"Huft, untung aja kita bawanya ransel, jadinya gak ribet." kata Misaki.

"Iya lah, kita kan backpacker! Kalo kemarin-kemarin mah kita liburannya mahal, nginep di hotel gitu leeee. Ini sekalian latihan juga buat Misugi buat mandiri."

"Lo kira gue anak mamih, Matsuyama?"

"Ribut aja kerjaannya..." celetuk Midori. "Eh gue mau naik sepeda itu dong! Ayo ayo!"

"Mana?" mata mereka jelalatan kemana-mana. Ternyata ada sepeda ontel berjejer di lapangan yang emang disewakan buat turis. Berhubung di Jepang udah futuristik bin modern, ketemu sepeda jadul gini udah susah walaupun negara mereka masih banyak yang pake sepeda sih.

"Wuoooooh! Ayo kita coba!" seru Matsuyama. "Eh tapi kan hanya berdua-berdua..., jadi nyewanya dua sepeda?"

"Kalo gitu, kita tentuin aja pasangan-pasangannya!" kata Misaki. "Aku udah jelas dong ya?"

Misaki langsung ndusel-ndusel ke Midori dengan manja. Matsuyama dan Misugi langsung iri.

"Lo mah tega, Misaki." kata Matsuyama. "Sesekali giliran lah..."

"Jiah, kenapa gue pake digilir segala? Ngeri ah!" seru Midori bete. "Ya udah, ayo kita naik sepeda!"

Akhirnya mereka pun naik sepeda ontel dengan riang. Ng iya, riang buat pasangan Misaki-Midori karena Misaki pake topi mandor dan Midori pake topi lebar noni Belanda sehingga suasananya jadi romantis. Sementara Matsuyama dan Misugi keliatan bete. Iya lah ngiri sampe ke sumsum tulang pas lihat pasangan Nankatsu itu sedang ber-romantis ria. Belum lagi mereka juga wajib pake topi yang sama kayak pasangan itu. Kebayang gak siapa yang pake topi noni Belanda?

"Matsuyama, gantian sih! Gue juga mau gowes nih!"

"Gue mandornya nih! Lo di belakang aja! Kesian nanti lo kumat lagi!"

"Justru itu gue mau ngegowes biar gue jadi sehat! Matsuyama!"

"Bilang aja lo mau ganti topinya kan? Apa boleh buat sih..., seorang noni Belanda gak pantes ngegowes lho. Kan cewek..."

Omongan itu berganti dengan teriakan menyakitkan karena Matsuyama dikemplang Misugi dari belakang.

~000~

 _~to be continued~_


	3. 3 Mendadak suporter

**Captain Tsubasa (c) Yoichi Takahashi**

 **Midori Ozora (c) 220734khageswara**

 _WARNING! OOC, gaje dan setting amburadul ini akibat sang author lagi semangat-semangatnya ngetik! Okay, back to reality guys..._

 **Field Party: Lost in Indonesia**

 _Part 3: Mendadak supporter_

by 220734khageswara

Misugi masih pasang muka bete sepanjang perjalanan di dalam busway. Misugi masih bete soal 'insiden' sepeda ontel di Kota Tua. Gimana gak bete soalnya kejadian itu diabadikan dalam foto-foto? Belum lagi hasil fotonya diketawain habis-habisan sama teman-temannya ini (terutama sama sang mandor Hokkaido). Ya ngambek lah ciiiiiiinn!

"Yaelah, masih ngambek lu?" tanya Matsuyama. Misugi geleng-geleng tanpa ngomong apapun. Persis kayak cewek yang lagi PMS.

"Nah lo, Misugi kalo ngambek tuh susah dihiburnya. Biar dia senyum lagi, pasti yang susah-susah tuh!" kata Misaki.

Semuanya langsung mikir. Ada gak ya yang bakalan bikin Misugi gak ngambek lagi? Pas lagi butek pikiran gitu, mereka gak sengaja ngedenger obrolan penumpang di sebelahnya.

"Eh ada pertandingan sepakbola di GBK! Timnas Indonesia lawan Jepang lho!"

"Oh iya? Kita bakalan kesana kan? Lo ada tiketnya?"

"Iya dong! Gue beli online! Ahahahaha!"

JGEEEEEEERRR!

 _Whut? Tim Jepang? Bertanding? Mampus kita!_ , pekik 3M dan Midori histeris dalam hati.

"Eh, pelatih gak ngabar-ngabarin lo, Midori?" kata Matsuyama. Midori hanya menggeleng cepat.

"Ini timnas yang mana dulu nih? Timnas senior apa U-23? Aduh aduh gimana ini?" Misaki mulai panik. Misugi pun gak kalah panik.

"Apa kita telepon pelatih nih?"

"Kita lagi di luar negeri lho! Tarifnya mahal wey!"

"Sebaiknya gimana? Lewat WA? Line?"

"Pelatih gak punya akun socmed apapun..., cuman e-mail aja."

"Itu sih lama juga balasnya!"

Semuanya langsung diem. Sebisa mungkin gak dikenali oleh semua orang yang ada disitu. Soalnya 3M ini pemain yang populer selain Tsubasa, Wakabayashi dan Hyuga. Jadi, bisa aja mereka dikenali trus nanti ditanya, "kalian gak ikut main di timnas?". Lalu wartawan pun ngerubungin mereka. Tidaaaaaaaaaaak!

"Daripada kita penasaran, kita ikut kesana!" seru Midori. 3M langsung menjerit.

"EEEEEEEHHHHH!?"

~000~

Sampai di GBK, mereka ikut mengantri beli tiket. Sebisa mungkin mereka menyamar agar gak dikenali siapapun. Kebanyakan dari mereka pake kacamata item dan kupluk. Malahan Matsuyama pake _pashmina_ Midori seperti sebuah kerudung. Sebuah mode yang agak aneh buat di Jakarta yang panasnya gila. Cuman Midori aja yang normal, dia cukup pake topi. Sehingga kalo dari jauh, Midori seperti lagi bawa bodyguard salah kostum.

"Etoooo, pak. Chiketnya empat ya!" pesan Midori di stand tiket. Setelah membayar, akhirnya mereka masuk ke stadion dan duduk manis. Berusaha untuk jadi 'normal' buat sekarang.

"Duh, siapa yang main nih? Tim kita bukan sih?" bisik Misaki.

"Gak tau! Pelatih aja gak ngehubungin Midori yang notabene asistennya. Hayo lhooooo." balas Misugi.

Misaki dan Misugi asik bercuap-cuap sementara Matsuyama dan Midori diam aja. Mereka menantikan _starter team_ dari timnas Jepang.

Sorak-sorai penonton udah mulai menggema karena para pemain udah masuk ke lapangan. Midori mulai deg-degan, begitu juga 3M. Tim Jepang yang mana nih?

Mereka mulai panik pas layar besar menunjukkan deretan pemain timnas Jepang. Soalnya disitu ada nama dan fotonya Hyuga, Wakabayashi dan Tsubasa. _Anjir! Ini mah timnas U-23!_ , pekik mereka dalam hati. Matsuyama cuman bisa gigit jari. Midori pun tetap membaca tulisan di layar itu walaupun harus pake keker alias _binocular_.

"Hey, ini bukan _starter team_ dari U-23!" kata Midori. 3M langsung menoleh ke Midori.

"Ciyus lo?"

"Iya beneran! Itu teh tim senior dan profesional gitu. Ada Shunsuke Nakamura, Shinji Kawada, dan lain-lain deh!"

Matsuyama menghela napas lega. Untung saja bukan tim U-23. Tapi di sisi lain, mereka kagum sama Hyuga, Tsubasa dan Wakabayashi yang ikut main bersama timnas senior karena itu berarti kemampuan mereka udah gak diremehin sama para senior lagi.

"Ya udah, berhubung udah disini, ayo kita gabung sama suporter Jepang!" kata Midori sambil nunjuk suporter Jepang berbaju biru. Misaki langsung menolak.

"Gak usah ah! Suporter itu juga hapal muka kita. Nanti ribet lagi urusannya!"

"Ya udah..." Midori langsung buka snack dari tasnya. Akhirnya mereka menonton pertandingan itu sambil ngemil snack.

~000~

"GOOOOOOOOOOLL! Skor 1-0 untuk timnas Jepaaaaaang!"

"Wuoooooooooh!" 3M dan Midori pun bersorak. Mereka pun berselebrasi dengan gembira, apalagi yang bikin golnya adalah seorang Kojiro Hyuga. Iye dah, sohib yang berjaya!

"Emang Kojiro ini hebat!" seru Misaki. Matsuyama dan Misugi masih sibuk selebrasi. Midori langsung foto-foto dengan kameranya.

"Kalian diem dong! Kalian ini ngalangin aja sih!" seru Midori.

"Ngalang? Nalangin?" tanya Matsuyama.

"Kalian menghalangi kamera gue!" seru Midori sambil nendang Matsuyama. Setelah puas nendang cowok _stoic_ itu, Midori kembali foto-foto bak paparazzi.

"Midori, groupie dulu kenapa sih? Mukanya Tsubasa gak keliatan kalo lo gak pake lensa tambahan..." kata Misugi.

"Ya udah. Sini groupie!"

Mereka berempat pun groupie dengan serunya. Tangan Matsuyama yang lumayan panjang membuat hasil groupie jadi keren bin kocak. Gimana enggak, foto mereka berempat itu lucu-lucu seperti pasang muka seram (mukanya Misaki sangat enggak banget karena Misaki terlalu unyu), pasang muka memelas yang super gak banget, sampe pake hastag #errormanajer karena 3M yang usil terhadap Midori Ozora, si cewek satu-satunya di rombongan ini. Di deket-deketin sampe nyaris disun rame-rame!

"Jijay lo pada! Bisa-bisa gue gak perawan lagi ah!" seru Midori sambil sortir foto-foto tadi.

"Kalian ini jahat banget sama Midori sih..." balas Misaki.

"Lo sendiri juga ikut-ikutan, sama aja dong?" balas Matsuyama pembenaran.

"Tapi aku gak dapet sun pacar sendiri lho! Malah Matsuyama yang dapat! Tega!"

"Hikaru! Lo tega ya, njir!" seru Midori keki. "Gue laporin Yoshiko nyahok lo!"

"Yah, ampun sih, Midori..."

"Hey hey, Tsubasa lagi _overlap_ tuh!"

Ucapan Misugi membuat mereka berpaling lagi ke lapangan bola. Sorak-sorai penonton semakin rame (apalagi suara suporter Indonesia yang membahana) pas Tsubasa mulai masuk ke kotak penalti.

"Ayo ayo ayo! Tsubasa majuuuuuuu! Heaaaaaaaaa!" 3M pun heboh sendiri. Midori tetap aja foto-foto.

Aksi heroik Tsubasa tadi harus dihentikan sama kiper. Suporter tim Jepang pun berdecak keki, termasuk 3M.

"Duh gue jadi pengen main nih!" seru Matsuyama menggebu-gebu.

"Lu gak biasa jadi penonton ya? Padahal tadi lo takut-takut masuk kesini..." kata Misugi nyela.

"Itu kan tadi! Gak ada hubungannya sama sekarang kali!"

~000~

Pertandingan pun usai. Semuanya keluar dari stadion dengan berbagai ekspresi. Pasukan liburan berani mati, eh maksudnya 3M dan Midori ini berjalan keluar dengan sumringah kinclong karena tim Jepang menang 2-1. Belum lagi yang nyetak golnya Tsubasa sama Hyuga, semakin hebring aja mereka.

"Seru ya! Asik!" seru Misaki. Semuanya mengiyakan.

"Iya ya seru!"

"Misugi aja udah gak ngambek lagi kayak tadi! Hahahaha!" balas Matsuyama yang dapet balesan bogem mentah dari Misugi. "Eh, Tsubasa tau gak kalo kita ada disini?"

"Nggak kok. Aku gak bilang kalo kita pergi." jawab Midori sambil ngutak-ngatik kameranya.

"Gue pun gak telepon dia waktu itu. Dia sibuk banget sih." celetuk Misugi.

"Iya lah, orang dia lagi di Spanyol kok. Dia dipanggil dadakan aja kali ke timnas Jepang."

"Selain itu..." Midori tidak meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Eh kenapa?"

"Udah ah, gue gak mau bahas lho!"

"Jawab dulu ah! Nanti kita tinggal!"

"Iya deh iya! Kalo dikasih tau, nanti dia ngotot ikut!"

~000~

 _~to be continued~_


	4. 4 Kesasar!

**Captain Tsubasa (c) Yoichi Takahashi**

 **Midori Ozora (c) 220734khageswara**

 _WARNING! OOC, gaje, dan setting ngawur karena author udah mau pra jabatan. Mungkin updatenya agak lama untuk sekarang ini...  
_

 **Field Party: Lost in Indonesia**

 _Part 4: Kesasar!_

by 220734khageswara

Setelah dari GBK, 3M dan Midori ini langsung mencari destinasi lanjutan. Kebetulan ada satu tempat yang jadi rekomendasi, yakni TMII. Sambil buka maps, mereka mencari angkutan yang mengarah ke TMII.

"Naik apa sih sekarang? Angkutan umum disini banyak bener..." ujar Matsuyama. Midori yang keliatan _hopeless_ itu ngasih hape pintarnya yang kali ini lagi megap-megap.

"Lha? Low bat?" tanya Matsuyama. Midori hanya menggaruk dagunya.

"Iya, makanya megap-megap."

"Lu kan bawa power bank? Masa gak bawa sih?"

"Ada, tapi nanti gue keluarin pas kita udah dapat angkutan."

"Lo ini ribet ya..." kata Matsuyama. Mendadak, mata elangnya melihat sebuah bis yang melintas. Langsung saja Matsuyama nyetop bis itu dan ngajak yang lainnya.

"Tuh ada bis! Ayo naik!"

"Tapi..." Midori berusaha ngelak. Namun apa daya mereka udah terlanjur naik bis itu. Untungnya bis itu masih lenggang sehingga mereka dapat tempat duduk.

"Akhirnya kita dapat bis juga ya!" kata Misugi. Misaki dan Matsuyama pun mengiyakan.

"Eh, Midori! Kok kamu diem sih?" tanya Misaki setelah ngeh kalo Midori diem seribu bahasa sejak naik bis itu.

"Oh gak apa kok, Taro. Gue hanya merasa aneh aja. Hehehehe."

"Aneh apa? Ya udah duduk sini. Santai lah..."

Midori pun duduk di sebelah Misaki dengan perasaan kosong. Kayak ada yang aneh, ada yang kurang gitu...

~000~

Matsuyama, Misaki, Misugi dan Midori tepar selama perjalanan dalam bis itu. AC bis yang adem dan bis yang tidak terlalu sesak membuat mereka nyaman banget buat bobok cantik disitu. Belum lagi mereka juga udah gowes di Kota Tua dan nonton sepakbola di GBK yang cukup menguras tenaga. Lengkap sudah.

"Ng..., wuah, udah mau malam lagi ya?" Midori pun terbangun sambil mengucek matanya. "Ng... kok gak sampe-sampe ya?"

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING...

"APAAAAA!? GAK SAMPE-SAMPEEEEE!? WOY BANGUN SEMUA WOY!"

Midori yang ngedadak panik langsung ngebangunin Matsuyama, Misugi dan Misaki dengan sporadis. Yang dibangunin hanya nguap lebar dan kucek-kucek mata.

"Kenapa sih Midori? Gue tadi mimpi ada raksasa teriak..., eh ternyata elo..." kata Matsuyama sambil merenggangkan lehernya.

"Teman-teman! Kita gak sampe ke tujuan kita lho!" seru Midori panik.

"Ha? Tujuan kita kan ke TMII kan?"

"Seharusnya begitu, tapi..."

Semuanya terdiam ketika mereka noleh ke jendela. Di pinggir jalan itu terpampang huruf-huruf raksasa dengan tulisan PURBALEUNYI. Mereka langsung beku di tempat.

"Astaga..."

"Puru...bareeeee..." Misaki kesulitan melafalkan tulisan tadi. Midori pun sengaja bertanya pada sopirnya.

"Anuuuu, pak. Ini bis pergi kemana?" tanya Midori perlahan-lahan. Sopirnya menjawab sambil melihat kaca spion.

"Ini mau ke Garut, mpok."

"Oh, Garut itu apa?"

"Itu nama kabupaten di Jawa Barat, mpok. Mpok orang baru ya?"

"I-iya, saya baru kok pak. Hehehe, makasih pak..."

"Iya sama-sama mpok."

Midori pun langsung balik ke kursi dengan muka pucat. Dia pun melaporkan hasil wawancara dadakan tadi ke 3M. Spontan aja mereka kaget luar biasa!

"APAAAAA!? GARUUUUT!? APA ITUUUUU!?"

~000~

Udah orang asing, gak bisa berbahasa Indonesia (Midori doang yang bisa dikit-dikit), kesasar pula. Itu yang dialami tiga pemuda kece dan satu gadis manis seantero timnas U-23 Jepang. Jujur aja, karena asal naik bis, mereka kesasar sampe ke suatu kabupaten bernama Garut. Waduh, gak ada teman di Garut. Benar-benar kesasar tingkat dewa. Huaaaaaaaa.

Belum lagi perjalanan ke Garut ini bikin mereka mabuk setengah mati. Jalanan Nagrek yang full tanjakan-turunan-belok kiri-kanan dan nyali sopir bis yang nyaris 'dekat dengan Tuhan' itu membuat mereka kelimpungan. Malahan mereka sempat muntah-muntah di kantong kresek yang mereka temuin di kolong kursi. Ih!

Setelah melalui medan _offroad_ , akhirnya mereka sampai di Garut. Sebuah kabupaten yang banyak gunung dimana-mana. Berhubung daerah itu dataran tinggi, suasananya pun dingin. Mereka pun turun dari bis dengan muka pucet dan kedinginan. Persis kayak orang yang baru selesai main jet coaster sampe elek.

"Udah malam, bro... kita nginep dimana? Capeeeeeek..." kata Misugi lemas. Tangannya _trembling_ sampe obat sakit jantungnya jatuh dengan sukses dari tangannya.

"Gue gak tau, Jun. Gue gak tau..." balas Midori bete. "Kita kesasar jauh banget sumpah! Gak ada yang kita kenal disini!"

"Kalo Shirayuki kan di Sukabumi, gak mungkin disini. Huft gimana nih!?" Misaki mulai histeris. Dikucek-kuceklah rambutnya sampe awut-awutan.

"Eh, kita jangan sampe keliatan putus asanya gini dong! Kalo kita udah linglung gaje gini, kita bisa ditipu orang!" seru Matsuyama sambil ngajak teman-temannya tetap fokus meskipun Matsuyama sendiri udah mabuk kepayang. Mereka benar-benar gak ada pikiran buat pergi kemana. Pas lagi puyeng gitu, ada seseorang datang ke mereka.

"Permisi?"

Mereka kaget. Orang itu menyapa mereka dengan bahasa Inggris. Mereka pun melirik orang itu. Dia cewek, berambut pendek kayak cowok, pake baju training dan sendal jepit swallow. Di tangannya itu membawa tas kresek berisi makanan dari minimarket.

"Kok pucet banget sih? Kalian orang mana?"

"Dari Jepang." jawab Misaki pendek. "Kamu siapa? Kamu gak mau nipu kita kan?"

"Eh, siapa yang mau nipu situ? Oooooh ternyata Jepang ya? Eh tunggu, kayaknya aku kenal deh siapa kalian..."

"Hah?" Matsuyama langsung menoleh ke cewek itu.

"Kamu ini Hikaru Matsuyama, Taro Misaki, Jun Misugi, dan Midori Ozora kan!? Wow, aku gak nyangka bisa ketemu kalian! Aku fans kalian lho!" si cewek itu salaman dengan 3M dan Midori dengan hebringnya. Yang disalamin hanya senyum doang.

"Aku Karin. Salam kenal. Aku Praja IPDN yang lagi praktek lapangan di Garut. Hehe, aku pun juga numpang selama sebulan disini." kata si cewek yang ternyata bernama Karin.

"Wow, kebetulan nih, Rin! Kita-kita ini kesasar sebenernya lho..., niatnya mau ke TMII malah jadi ke Garut. Kita nih gak tau apa-apa disini." kata Midori blak-blakan. 3M pun langsung nutup mulut Midori yang mendadak ember.

"Eh maaf, Karin. Dia ngelantur nih! Udah capek kayaknya..." kata Matsuyama blibet. Karin hanya ngangguk aja.

"Daripada kalian ngegembel beneran, kalian tinggal aja bareng kelompok aku! Ayo!"

Hah? Semuanya kaget. Mereka pengen nolak namun apa daya Karin udah nyetop angkot.

~000~

"Kamu yakin ngeizinin kita buat tinggal bareng sementara?" tanya Misaki pada Karin. Karin hanya garuk-garuk kepala.

"Kita sih bisa-bisa aja. Hehehe." jawab Karin singkat. "Lagian kesian juga udah pada capek kaliannya."

"Makasih banyak, Karin. Kita jadi ketolong nih." kata Matsuyama.

"Kita udah sampe! Kiri, a!"

Angkot itu brenti persis di sebuah gang. Mereka pun ikut Karin berjalan di gang itu. Beberapa langkah, sebuah rumah sederhana itu udah terlihat.

"Itu dia rumah induk semangku." kata Karin.

"Syukurlah kita bisa istirahaaaaaaat..." Misugi pun bersorak dengan sisa tenaga miliknya. Ketika mereka masuk ke dalam rumah, mereka disambut oleh teman-temannya Karin dan tuan rumah. Benar-benar hangat, 3M dan Midori pun merasa tenang meskipun harus resiko numpang segala.

"Kamarnya disini aja buat yang cowok-cowok." kata tuan rumah dengan ramah. "Disana juga ada teman-teman cowok juga kok."

"Oh, halo semuanya..." sapa Misaki ramah. Dalam sekejap, mereka dikerubungin sama para cowok bak superstar.

Pada akhirnya, mereka berempat sepakat tinggal di rumah induk semangnya Karin dalam beberapa waktu yang gak ditentukan.

~000~

 _~to be continued~_


	5. 5 Katanya Pemandian Air Panas, tapi?

**Captain Tsubasa (c) Yoichi Takahashi**

 **Midori Ozora (c) 220734khageswara**

 _WARNING! OOC, gaje, dan setting ngawur yang superb abis! Tapi kalo soal lokasi di cerita ini based on true story. Wokeeeee?  
_

 **Field Party: Lost in Indonesia**

 _Part 5: Katanya Pemandian Air Panas, tapi?_

by 220734khageswara

Midori, Matsuyama, Misaki dan Misugi wajib bersyukur kali ini. Di tengah-tengah kepanikan mereka pas kesasar, mereka ketemu sama Karin dan diizinkan tinggal di rumah induk semangnya sampai waktu yang gak ditentukan. Meskipun statusnya sama-sama numpang, toh mereka gak keberatan. Mungkin ini yang disebut backpacker yang ngegembel.

Keesokan harinya, 3M dan Midori pun bangun tidur pas jam 7 pagi. Sesuatu yang tidak biasa bagi mereka karena melihat Karin dan kawan-kawannya yang sarapan dengan sebaskom nasi goreng _all inside_ , tekwan, kwetiaw balado, piscok karamel dan juga sambal bawang! Cara makannya pun gak pake sendok, justru pake tangan sendiri. Pemandangan yang agak absurd buat mereka.

"Met pagi..." sapa Matsuyama, Misaki, Misugi dan Midori barengan. Karin dan kawan-kawannya ngebales dan langsung narik mereka duduk bareng.

"Matsuyama, sini deh! Kita makan-makan ini! Kita semua yang bikin lho hari ini!" kata Karin.

"Lo yakin? Sampe sebaskom gitu?"

"Ahahaha, yang sebaskom itu buatannya para abang, mas, dan wik. Hehehe, coba deh!"

"Gak ada sumpit atau sendok?" tanya Midori. Sendok yang mereka temukan hanya sendok untuk ngambil hidangannya saja.

"Nah, kelen coba makan pake tangan! Di Jepang tak ada toh?" kata Zul, si cowok berlogat Batak di kelompok itu. 3M dan Midori bengong karena mereka gak tau aksen bicaranya Zul.

"Makannya pake tangan lho. Sini diajarin." timpal Nova, si gadis berkerudung 1 (Yap, 6 cewek rata-rata berkerudung kecuali Karin doang). "Tangannya kayak gini nih... begini..."

Mereka berempat ngikutin Nova. Setelah lumayan mantap, mereka pun mulai ngambil makanan. Seperti khasnya orang Jepang, mereka serempak bilang, "Itadakimasuuuuuu!"

"Hooooo, itu doanya orang Jepang ya?" tanya Ari, si cowok Bali. "Aku pun bisa! Haiiiiikk! Itadakimasuuuuuu!"

Tawa pun pecah di ruangan tv yang udah disulap jadi lesehan dadakan. Sebenernya sih, 3M dan Midori agak sungkan (atau mungkin jijik?) makan pake tangan soalnya mereka udah kebiasaan pake sumpit atau sendok garpu. Tapi karena masakan-masakan yang luar biasa enak dan sekalian belajar kebudayaan Indonesia, ya mereka jabanin dengan sukacita. Hehe.

"Hikaru! Makannya jangan berceceran gitu dong!" seru Midori pas lihat cara makan Matsuyama yang persis kayak ayam. Berantakan sana-sini.

"Lah, gue lagi usaha buat belajar makan pake tangan ini! Kececer pun nanti kita bersihin kok!" balas Matsuyama ngeles.

"Bilang aja kalo lo tuh jijay sama tangan lo sendiri. Hahaha." timpal Misugi ngata-ngatain. "Ah, macam lo rapi aja makannya? Tuh lihat kececer juga kok!"

"Apaan sih Misugi nih!? Mau gue lempar ni ranjau, he? Ni masuk ke mulut lo, susah ngunyah lo!" Matsuyama ngancem dengan telor puyuh dari nasi goreng itu. Di saat ribut-ribut itu, Misaki penasaran dengan sambal bawang yang dimakan yang lain.

"Itu apa sih?" tanya Misaki.

"Oh, ini namanya sambal bawang, Misaki." kata Karin. "Kamu mau coba?"

"Mau deh. Pasti enak!" tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Misaki ngambil sambal bawang yang cukup banyak. Karin dan kawan-kawannya pun bengong seketika.

"Kamu serius mau makan itu?" tanya Karin dengan muka 'anjir-lo-berani-amat' ke Misaki.

"Soalnya kalian makan ini kayak nikmat banget. Aku kan jadi pengen nyoba juga..."

Misaki pun mulai menyantap sambal bawangnya itu. Mendadak, Misaki terdiam lalu batuk-batuk. Dengan panik, dia ngipas-ngipas lidahnya sendiri dan nyari air minum dengan sembrono. Matsuyama, Misugi dan Midori pun kaget.

"Misaki makan apa tuh?" tanya Matsuyama.

"Makan sambal bawang. Itu kan cabe domba super pedas 20 biji, bawang putih 4 biji, sama garam yang diulek di cobek batu, bang." jawab Nova.

"Trus kok dia jadi kayak kesambit gitu sih?"

"Dia nih ngambil sambalnya banyak sekali. Sambalnya aja sepiring penuh. Udah tau itu pedasnya gak karuan, eh ngambilnya banyak gitu. Dimakannya gak dicampur sama nasi dan yang lainnya."

Wuanjir! Matsuyama, Misugi dan Midori pun kaku seketika. Misaki pun balik ke ruang tv dengan muka memerah karena kepedesan. Dia pun udah nyiapin air putih seteko khusus buat dirinya sendiri.

"Hayooooooooo, kalian wajib cobaaaaaaa... hsssssssssss..." ancam Misaki sambil mendesah kepedesan. Tangannya nuangin sambal bawang super pedas itu di piring Matsuyama, Misugi dan Midori.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAKKK!"

~000~

Beberapa jam kemudian, mereka pergi rekreasi menuju Darajat Pass, sebuah tempat rekreasi dekat Puncak Darajat. Dengan naik angkot, mereka pun pergi dengan riang, kecuali 3M dan Midori yang perutnya masih kerasa panas.

"Lo sih, Misaki! Makan pedes lo ajak kita-kita! Udah tau orang Jepang kagak makan cabe banyak-banyak gini! Pake saos tomat atau wasabi aja kelimpungan!" seru Matsuyama.

"Iya nih! Jadinya kita cepirit berjamaah deh!" seru Misugi keki. Yap, kalo lagi keki, imej jaimnya langsung sirna seketika.

"Eh, aku gak mau menderita sendirian! Makanya kubagi!" Misaki pun gak mau kalah. "Lagian juga kalian lahap banget makannya meskipun kepedesan!?"

"Kalian berisik banget sih..., panas perut gue..." celetuk Midori. Mukanya pucet karena diare dadakan tadi.

"Hahaha, masakan di Indonesia emang ada sambalnya kayak gitu. Macem-macem pula. Kalo punya nyali sih, boleh dicoba lagi..." jawab Karin sambil cekikikan. Ngetawain idolanya yang sewot karena kepedesan stadium empat tadi.

"Btw, kita kemana sekarang?" tanya Matsuyama.

"Kita ke Darajat Pass. Disana sih pemandian air panas sama ada outbondnya gitu. Hehehe. Lokasinya sih deket Puncak Darajat."

 _Pemandian Air Panas? Onsen? Wow, kebetulan banget nih!,_ pikir 3M dan Midori. Well, dengan keadaan yang super capek kemarin dan juga keracunan zat yang disebut 'sambal bawang super pedas', mereka sangat butuh banget sama yang namanya berendam. Mereka jadi penasaran, kayak gimana sih _onsen_ ala Indonesia ini? Outdoor kah? Pemandian campur? Wohoooooooo...

"Udah sampeeeee!" seru Karin pas angkot yang mereka tumpangi udah sampe Darajat Pass. Kabut yang turun ke bawah itu membuat udara jadi super dingin. Meskipun gitu, pemandangan unik pun cukup dinikmati oleh turis Jepang kita ini seperti pemandangan hamparan kebun-kebun sayur dan buah dan juga penjual-penjual jajanan murah meriah kayak jagung rebus, kacang rebus, dan...

Batu akik!

" _Aa, ieu sabaraha?"*_ tanya Erik, salah satu teman Karin yang bisa bahasa Sunda, bahasa daerah yang dipake di Garut. Dari pertanyaan itulah, komunikasi penjual-pembeli pun terjalin. 3M pun penasaran juga dengan batu akik.

"Batu akik itu apa?" tanya Misugi.

"Batu cincin yang warnanya macem-macem. Ada yang warnanya ijo, biru, sampe ada batu yang di dalamnya ada corak api juga. Hehehe, asal tau aja ya, batu akik itu jadi tren di kalangan pria mau dari anak-anak sampe kakek-kakek. Kalo belum pake cincin batu akik, berarti kurang laki. Hahaha." jawab Karin sambil ngakak.

"Mahal pastinya ya?"

"Iya mahal. Tapi di Garut ini banyak batu akiknya, jadi harganya gak menjulang kayak yang lain sih. Tergantung kualitas. Mau?"

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, 3M ikut bergabung dengan para lelaki pecinta batu akik. Mereka pun juga pengen beli biar jadi laki beneran dan diaku masyarakat. Midori hanya bisa tepok jidat lihat kawan-kawannya yang rada sarap.

"Karin, maafin cowok-cowok edan itu..."

"Ahaha slow aja. Nah, kita masuk aja ke pemandiannya."

Midori, Karin, dan teman-teman lainnya masuk ke arena pemandiannya. Midori hanya bisa tercengang melihat _water park_ yang lumayan keren. Yah meskipun gak sekeren di Jepang sih, tapi buat di Garut, itu udah kece banget. Sampe di saung-saungan, mereka pun duduk sejenak sambil nunggu para pria penjaja batu akik itu.

"Pemandiannya yang mana ya?" tanya Midori.

"Itu lho, yang ada perosotannya. Di atas juga ada kok."

"Hah!?" Midori pun kaget. "Jadi kayak kolam renang biasa?"

"Emang iya. Hehehe, beda sama yang di Jepang lho."

Midori pun masih agak kaget. 3M dan cowok-cowok lain pun sampe di saung itu. Matsuyama juga nanya hal yang sama kayak Midori ke Karin. Setelah tau jawabannya, mereka langsung diam.

"Begitu tho? Kukira kayak _onsen_ gitu sih..." ujar Misaki.

"Yaaaaah, berhubung udah sampe sini, hajar aja!" seru Matsuyama diselingi teriakan dari yang lainnya.

~000~

Para cowok-cowok udah bersiap untuk ke kolam, termasuk 3M. Wuiiiih, teman-temannya Karin ini ternyata _sixpack_ juga! Untung aja 3M ini juga sama _sixpack_ -nya, cuman bedanya mereka bertiga nggak gundul macem Ishizaki.

Yang ceweknya hanya Midori dan Karin. Cewek-cewek lainnya gak ikut terjun. Alasannya macem-macem sih, karena 'tamu bulanan', karena udah kadung mandi di rumah, atau juga karena kebetulan ketemu si do'i yang sama-sama ke Darajat Pass. Wuelah!

Namanya juga kolam renang ala _water park_. Berbagai macam seluncuran dan permainan pun ada. Tapi pas mereka nyebur, wow airnya panas bener!

"Matsuyama! Sini sini!" panggil Karin. Matsuyama pun nyamperin Karin.

"Kenapa?"

"Ng, aku pengen bilang nih. Aku tuh, ngefans banget sama kamu dibandingin yang lain. Boleh ya bareng sama kamu nih? Hehehe."

Misaki, Misugi dan Midori ber-YOOOOOOOOTTT ria. Ngegodain Matsuyama yang 'ditembak' fansnya sendiri.

"Jangan lho, Rin! Hikaru tuh rabies! Nanti digigit!" seru Midori. Matsuyama langsung nyamperin Midori dan ngejitak kepalanya.

"Ih ampun dong!" seru Midori.

"Biarin!"

"Ah Matsuyama ini..., mentang-mentang ada fansnya ini..., ckckckck."

"Cowok Hokkaido emang ganteng, tapi gak rabies kayak dia! Ohohohoho, elang buas kena rabies! Jiakakakakak!"

Urat-urat di kepala Matsuyama mulai muncul pas Misaki dan Misugi ngata-ngatain. Walhasil, mereka berdua dihadiahi bogem dan jitakan super! Ngeri!

"Huhuhu, eike kena patuk elang liaaaaar!" kata Misugi sendu. Tangannya ngusep-ngusep benjolnya yang hampir mirip batok kelapa.

"Lu ngata-ngatain lagi, gue cakar lu!" seru Matsuyama keki. Tatapan elang khasnya jadi makin tajam. Siapapun yang mandangin dia jadi ngeri. Julukan "Hokkai no Arawashi" alias "Rajawali Buas dari Laut Utara" emang pantas disandangnya (dalam arti yang sebenernya ye).

"Iiiiiih, ya udah main sana!" Midori pun nubruk Matsuyama sampe kelelep berdua. Aje gile, balas dendam nih ceritanya?

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk! Kira-kira dong!" Matsuyama langsung batuk-batuk karena airnya masuk ke tenggorokannya. Tangannya langsung mencengkram tangan Midori.

"Lu mah ribut mulu sih! Ayo main!"

"Eh, pilih mana, lo gak ribut sama gue atau mau gue cipokin di depan Misaki sampe lo lemas?" wajah Matsuyama pun mendekat ke wajah Midori. Napasnya Matsuyama bikin muka Midori kemerahan karena takut bin tengsin. Takut-takut _first kiss_ -nya direbut paksa.

Misaki pun gak kenal diem. Dia langsung nyerempet Matsuyama dan nyelamatin Midori yang udah kadung tengsin.

"Heh, itu pacarkuuuuuuuu!"

"Apaan sih!?' bales Matsuyama keki. Misugi dan Karin yang lihat pun ngerasa mereka lagi drama cinta segitiga ala sinetron. Huft...

~000~

 _~to be continued~_

*) _Aa, ieu sabaraha?_ = Kak, ini berapa? (bahasa Sunda)


	6. 6 PDH

**Captain Tsubasa (c) Yoichi Takahashi**

 **Midori Ozora (c) 220734khageswara**

 **Field Party: Lost in Indonesia**

 _Part 6: PDH_

by 220734khageswara

Berhubung Matsuyama masih agak bete karena disebut 'rabies', dia pun memilih tereliminasi, ehm maksudnya misah dari rombongan. Ceritanya sih biar dia tenang dulu. Midori, Misaki, Misugi dan Karin hanya ngedesah panjang.

"Midori sadis nih! Matsuyama jadi ngambek kan?" kata Misaki. Midori langsung celingak-celinguk gak jelas.

"Lah, kok jadi gue?" elak Midori. "Gue kan emang suka usil sama dia. Ohohohoho."

"Hum, ya udah. Mending kita nunggu di ember raksasa itu deh. Kayaknya airnya udah penuh." kata Karin sambil nunjuk teman-temannya yang udah ngumpul dengan antengnya di bawah ember raksasa. Mereka berempat pun ikut gabung dan cekikikan gaje bersama mereka.

"Airnya mana? Airnya mana?" seru Zul kocak. Semuanya pun ngakak sejadi-jadinya. Misugi, Midori, dan Misaki pun ikut ngakak. Entah apa yang bikin lucu sebenernya disini.

Si ember itu udah mulai miring. Semuanya udah langsung madep belakang. Begitu airnya tumpah, BYUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRR! Semuanya berteriak dengan riang dan juga kepanasan!

"Huaaaaaaaa panas panas panas!" seru Misugi kalang kabut. Misugi emang paling kena telak dibandingin yang lain. Midori, Misaki dan Karin gak kalah heboh. Mereka tiup-tiupin badan Misugi yang basah oleh air panas.

"Sayang deh, Matsuyama gak kesini." kata Karin. "Kalo ada dia, mungkin dia lebih heboh."

"Gak apa, nanti juga balik lagi kok. Hehehe." balas Midori kalem. "Hm, kita naik perosotannya aja deh!"

"Ayo!"

Sementara itu di kolam atas, Matsuyama lagi rebahan di antara kolam yang setengah dalam dengan yang dalam. Apa tuh? Itu lho, kolam dengan kedalaman sedada manusia dan seleher manusia (apalah namanya gitu). Kalo mau yang agak sepi, disinilah tempatnya. Hanya saja resiko tanggung sendiri karena air panasnya lebih hot dibandingin kolam lain!

"Aish, mereka lagi pada ngapain ya?" gumam Matsuyama sendirian. Setelah puas rebahan kayak anjing laut jemuran, Matsuyama pun nyebur. Sempat kelimpungan karena kepanasan, tapi Matsuyama tetap maju. Yeah!

Sepiiiiiiiii...

"Wey, ternyata lo disini ya?"

Matsuyama pun noleh ke sumber suara, ternyata Midori yang manggil tadi. Matsuyama pun pura-pura ngeles.

"Menurut lo gimana?"

"Araaaaa, baru kali ini gue lihat seorang Hikaru ini ngambek cuman karena itu leeeeee. Jangan ngambek. Gue kan biasa usil sama lo..."

Matsuyama pun diem. Gak komentar lebih lanjut.

"Ya udah, gue mau minta maaf ya, Hikaru. Banyak salah hari ini ke lo."

"Tumben lunak..." kata Matsuyama.

"Gue kesian aja lihat lo ngambek sampe lo mau ngerebus diri sendiri disini..." balas Midori dengan gampangnya. Matsuyama cuman bisa angot dalam hati. Yah, masa dikatain lagi? Sedih amat. Duh jadi cowok mah serba salaaaaah.

"Iya deh..., eh mana yang lain?"

"Siapa? Karin, Jun sama Taro? Lagi nikmatin masa kecil yang udah lewat. Tuh lihat, berapa kali tuh naik perosotan? Udah gak keitung deh."

"Lo sendiri?"

"Nah ini lah, gue disuruh jemput lo. Takut ngilang. Masa nanti gue ke kantor polisi trus bilang 'pak, elang saya ilaaaaang!' kayak gitu?"

BLETAK!

~000~

"Kenapa kepalamu, Midori?"

"Ng, gue lagi gak mau bahas ya, Taro..., gak enak."

Benjol segede bola tenis di kepala Midori itu cukup menarik perhatian Misaki. Yah, setelah acara minta maaf yang justru malah nambah jitakan baru itu, Midori balik ke rombongan liburan berani mati. Itu pun Matsuyama ngekor di belakang. Pas ngeh sama si benjol, Misaki lirik Matsuyama dengan sadis, sementara Matsuyama cuman plenga-plengo.

"Kamu apakan dia?"

"Gue jitak aja kok. Boleh kan?"

"Emang dia salah apa?"

"Salahnya dia dong kalo dia ngata-ngatain gue lagi?"

"Kalo seandainya cewek kamu yang dijitak orang lain sampe benjol kayak gini, kamu mau?"

"Nggak lah!"

"Berarti kamu tau perasaan saya sekarang?"

Misaki mengakhiri percakapan itu. Hhhhhhh, Matsuyama hanya garuk-garuk kepalanya dan berkata, "Iya deh maaf. Lo ingetin cewek lu deh, jangan terlalu sadis."

"Iya. Nanti deh." jawab Misaki. Mereka pun duduk-duduk dekat air mancur air panas itu. Akhirnya mereka pun curhat ini-itu dari hal dasar sampe tentang sekolah.

"IPDN tuh sebenarnya apa sih?" tanya Misugi ngedadak. Karin pun hanya garuk-garuk kepala sambil nyari kosakata paling gampang buat ngejelasin itu.

"Itu sekolah buat calon pimpinan daerah gitu, kayak bupati atau walikota gitu."

"Wow, bagus dong? Aku penasaran kalian baju kuliahnya kayak gimana?" tanya Misaki.

"Setelah pulang ni, kelen coba lah baju kami tuh!" timpal Zul di belakang Misaki. 3M hanya nge-ooooooooh panjang.

"Boleh nih? Tapi kita botak juga? Jangan dong kalo dibotakin mah, kita terkenal karena tampang kita ini." tanya Matsuyama agak tengsin. Takut diplontosin kayak Zul cs.

"Nggak lah! Makanya nanti kita coba ya? Hehehe, bodinya 3M kan bagus tuh, cocok buat pake PDH. Hahahaha!" Karin pun langsung semangat 45 sambil ngebayangin apa jadinya 3M ini pas pake 'pakaian sakti' itu.

"Maunya Karin itu!" balas Midori jayus. Karin hanya ngakak sejadi-jadinya. Yah, namanya juga fangirl. Pengen tho karakter idolanya pake baju yang beda dari biasanya? Hayoooooo.

"Eh, enak nih. Air mancurnya enak banget." Misugi ngedadak out-of-topic. Semuanya langsung ngeroyokin Misugi yang masih bermuka watados.

~000~

Di rumah, Karin dan kawan-kawannya ngeluarin baju PDH yang kira-kira muat sama 3M dan Midori ini. Yap, langsung saja mereka coba make, dan hasilnya...

"Aje gileeeee! Yang ini keren buat gue! Wuhuuuuu!" seru Matsuyama heboh setelah lihat dirinya sendiri di cermin. Pakaian PDH yang full atribut itu membuat kadar pede Matsuyama naik lima digit.

"Wah, baju kalian ini emang di-press sedemikian rupa ya sampe begini?" tanya Misaki sambil meraba baju PDH-nya. Karin dan kawan-kawannya itu melirik Misaki dengan tatapan 'hmmmmmm'.

"Misaki nanti coba PDH cewek ya?" usul Karin. Otomatis Misaki langsung ngedelik.

"Emangnya aku cewek?"

"Habisnya, rambutmu ini persis rambut praja putri sih. Siapa tau cocok."

Karin ngakak sejadi-jadinya. Uh, Misaki langsung ngejitak Karin (tapi jitakannya gak sakit denk).

"Yang ini?" Misugi nunjukin dirinya yang pake PDH itu. Sontak semua cewek disitu ngejerit ala fangirl.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! GANTENGNYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Mampus, Misugi lebih cocok pake PDH daripada kita!" seru Matsuyama keki. Misaki hanya ngangguk aja.

"Iya, emang dia mah cocok..."

"Hey, yang kayak gini bener gak pakenya?" panggil Midori dari dalam kamar. Karin pun langsung masuk ke kamar buat jemput Midori. Setelah kasak-kusuk beberapa lama, akhirnya Karin narik Midori buat keluar dari kamar.

"Hoooooooooo, cocok itu!" seru Misaki _excited_. Semuanya natap Misaki dengan sadis.

"Giliran pacar lu aja, lu ribut!" bales Matsuyama. Misaki hanya senyum-senyum gaje.

"Iya lah, pacarku kok!" seru Misaki bangga. Midori hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Keren kan? Sekarang kita fotoin dulu ya!" kata Karin sambil nyiapin hape kameranya. Akhirnya mereka berempat jadi model-model yang meragain baju PDH praja selama semalaman.

~000~

"Hey hey! Bangun! Kalian mau ikut gak?"

Matsuyama membuka matanya dengan malas. Dia pun ngeliat Karin dan kawan-kawannya itu pake celana PDL, jaket sweater tebal, sepatu PDL, dan bawa beberapa perbekalan. Dilihatnya jam dindingnya, ternyata masih jam 4 pagi!

"Kalian mau kemana pagi-pagi gini?" tanya Matsuyama.

"Mau _hiking_ nih! Ke papandayan. Mau ikut?"

"Naik gunung?"

"Iya! Mau ikut gak?"

Matsuyama yang udah mulai sadar full langsung bangunin Misaki dan Misugi dengan sporadis lalu bangunin Midori yang juga masih terlelap.

"Kami ikut!"

~000~

 _~to be continued~_


	7. 7 Hiking sampe elek

**Captain Tsubasa (c) Yoichi Takahashi**

 **Midori Ozora (c) 220734khageswara**

 _WARNING! OOC, gaje, dan setting yang absurd! Mohon maaf kalo authornya lebih memilih RL sampe ficsnya nyaris debuan... OTL_

 **Field Party: Lost in Indonesia**

 _Part 7: Hiking sampe elek_

by 220734khageswara

Pagi itu masih super dingin dan menusuk tulang namun si angkot putih garis hijau itu terus melaju di jalan yang super nanjak. Di dalam itu terdapat beberapa anak muda yang seragam pakaiannya. Jaket sweater tebal, celana PDL, sepatu PDL beserta perbekalan pun setara semua. Yap, itulah grup Karin cs beserta empat turis nyasar dari Jepang.

Matsuyama sangat gembira dengan perjalanan ini sehingga dia yang paling kinclong matanya meskipun masih subuh-subuh. Sementara tiga temannya masih asyik terlelap sambil numpukin badan masing-masing di angkot yang sesak.

"Kayaknya lagi hebring bener nih, Matsuyama?" tanya Karin. "Teman-temanmu aja masih tepar gitu."

"Namanya juga lagi seneng ah..." balas Matsuyama dengan senyum lebar. "Kapan lagi sih mau naik gunung?"

"Yah, kan bisa naik gunung lain tho?" balas Zul. "Gunung kembar misalnya..."

"HUS!" Zul dapet sepakan jebret dari Karin yang ngedadak risih. Untung aja Matsuyama gak nanya lebih lanjut, kalo nanya, bisa berabe yeuh. Akhirnya Matsuyama nyenggol-nyenggol Misugi yang persis di sebelahnya biar dia bangun.

"Misugi, bangun dong!" kata Matsuyama pasang muka bete.

"Gue masih ngantuk, Matsuyama. Asli nih. Ngantuk super..., zzzzzz..."

Matsuyama jitakin kepala Misugi yang mendarat di pundaknya dengan telak. Yeeeeh, dibangunin malah bobo lagi. Bete atuh yang bangunin.

JDAK!

Suara benturan cukup hebat di bawah angkot itu. Ternyata ban angkotnya kejebak di jalan berlubang. Akhirnya Zul dan para cowok (termasuk Matsuyama juga) yang udah melek itu langsung bantu dorong angkot itu.

"DOROOOOOOONG!" teriak mereka sebagai yel-yel dadakan biar si angkot bisa maju lagi. Untungnya si angkot bisa jalan lagi setelah didorong pake kekuatan para cowok itu.

"Wuidih..., capek..." gumam Matsuyama sambil menyeka keringatnya. Di saat itulah, Midori terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Wow, pagi-pagi gini berkeringat? Niatnyaaaaa..."

"Elo nih! Masih jadi kebo juga tadi! Harusnya tadi bantuin dorong kek!"

"Gue cewek, jadi gak mungkin dorong kan?"

"Ah kau tipu!"

Tak lama berselang, angkot itu berhenti di pintu masuk menuju gunung. Yap, saatnya hiking dimulai! Mereka pun bersiap-siap dengan perlengkapan masing-masing.

"Makanya buka matanya dulu dong!" seru Matsuyama pas lihat teman-temannya masih _kleyengan_ karena baru bangun. Mereka pun mulai angkat tas masing-masing.

"Matsuyama, jangan terlalu semangat dong..., nanti kamu sendiri yang susah." kata Misaki dengan suara serak. Maklum baru bangun brooooo. Yang dibilangin cuman pasang muka cuek bebek.

"Ayo kita jalaaaaaan!"

~000~

Perjalanan yang memakan waktu 2 jam itu bikin Karin cs kelelahan super. Untung saja jalur itu udah ada penandanya jadi gak gampang tersesat. Akhirnya mereka duduk di bebatuan saking capeknya.

"Hosh hosh hosh..., capek bener beud!" seru Karin sambil ngeluruskin kakinya yang keram gara-gara capek.

"Ya udah, duduk aja dulu. Lagian kita cuman ke hutan mati aja tho?" balas Zul sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Hutan mati tuh apa? Bukan hutan buat bunuh diri kan?" tanya Midori sambil merinding disko. Ngedadak dia inget sama Aokigahara, hutan yang terkenal buat bunuh diri.

"Nggak kok. Tempat itu dulunya hutan rimba, tapi karena kena lahar gunung ya jadinya gosong. Itulah hutan mati..." jelas Zul dengan pede. Pengetahuannya luas karena dia adalah 'anak gunung' alias pecinta _hiking_.

Semuanya nge-ooooooo panjang.

"Kenapa kalian diem aja? Ayo jalan lagi!"

Semuanya noleh ke arah Nova yang masih berdiri dengan bugar. Lah? Dia gak capek kah?

"Nov, yakin lanjut? Kita capek bener nih!" seru Karin sambil neguk air mineral.

"Ayo lanjut! Kita harus cepat!"

"Wah, ada apa gerangan? Ada janji sama si do'i ya nanti?" tanya Zul ngegodain (ceritanya). Nova mandangin mereka dengan muka surem.

"Aku ada janji sama dosen pembimbingku nanti siang! Mau bimbingan Laporan Akhir ini! Ayo cepat!"

Dengan semangat 45, Nova pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa letih. Wow, semuanya pun terperangah, apalagi buat empat turis dadakan ini.

"Ng ya udah, kita lanjut aja yuk!" kata Misaki sambil ikut berdiri.

"Cieeeeee, Misaki setia kawan..." goda Matsuyama yang akhirnya dikacangin sama Misaki. Akhirnya Nova dan Misaki jalan duluan sementara yang lain masih duduk-duduk santai.

"Mungkin bentar lagi dah kita berangkatnya. Takutnya mereka nyasar lagi..." kata Zul. Karin pun mengiyakan.

"Ya udah, ayo pergi!"

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan itu. Setelah hampir dua jam selanjutnya, akhirnya mereka pun sampe di hutan mati. Nova dan Misaki pun tepar dengan sukses.

"Capeeeeeeekkk..." seru mereka hampir bersamaan.

"Makanya jangan kalap kau! Untung aja gak nyasar!" kata Zul. Midori cs pun gak kalah capeknya. Mereka pun duduk kelelahan.

Namun 4 jam melelahkan itu emang membuahkan hasil. Hutan mati saat itu menjadi sangat indah. Bunga edelweiss ada dimana-mana, belum lagi sinar matahari yang nyelip-nyelip di awan sehingga berkesan seperti surga. Aje gileeee...

Trus apakah mereka tergoda untuk metik edelweiss? Tentu saja! Mereka langsung nyamperin tanaman edelweiss sampe akhirnya ditegur sama Zul.

"Wey, tanaman dilindungi itu! Gak boleh!"

Walhasil, mereka semua yang mau metik pun langsung ciut. Takut sama suaranya Zul yang mau nyaingin gledek. Suaranya Matsuyama aja kalah walaupun dia udah pake nada tujuh oktaf.

Akhirnya ya selfie-selfie saja. Sekarang sih lagi marak fotoin secarik kertas yang ada tulisannya. Isinya sih rata-rata romantis (buat pacarnya sih biasanya) atau malah ngeledek (namanya juga pamer) dan diakhiri dengan nama gunung plus ketinggian gunung tersebut. Trus apakah Midori cs berbuat gitu?

Tentu tidak, kecuali Matsuyama...

"Hikaru, lo bikin apa tuh?" tanya Midori ngeliatin Matsuyama yang oret-oret di kertas.

"Gue mau rada kekinian dikit lah..., mau kasih tau Yoshiko kalo gue udah naik gunung!" balas Matsuyama dengan muka sumringah. Jiaaaaaah, dikirain apa gitu. Apa mau dimasukin ke headline koran lokal Hokkaido gitu biar kekinian? Kalopun masuk, pasti headlinenya gini:

 _Superstar sepakbola asal Hokkaido, Hikaru Matsuyama berhasil menaklukkan gunung Papandayan, Indonesia dan membuat pesan tercinta buat pacarnya biar kekinian._

Yaelah, tinggal nunggu disobek-sobek aja sama yang baca karena headlinenya ngaco.

Misaki dan Misugi pun mengintip hasil tulisan Matsuyama yang lebih mirip tulisan ceker elang. Iya, serius. Tulisan ancur dan susah dibaca. Yang kelihatan cuman nama yayang tercinta sama nama gunungnya, itu pun masih ngaco.

"Matsuyama, kamu mau kirim kode morse ya? Kok gak bisa dibaca?" tegur Misaki naif. Matsuyama melirik Misaki dengan tatapan _death glare_.

"Nyindir ya?" tanyanya dengan penuh amarah.

"Nggak. Aku serius."

"Tuh, bener kata Misaki. Tulisan lo ini agak dimengerti lah..., kan katanya mau romantis gitu?" kata Misugi ngebelain Misaki. Dih ya udah, akhirnya Matsuyama ganti kertas dan nulis lagi.

"Begini?" tanya Matsuyama sambil ngeliatin hasil tulisannya ke mereka bertiga. Mereka pun manggut-manggut.

"Bisa lah, bisa..."

"Fotoin gue ya! Nanti gue kirim ke Yoshiko deh!" seru Matsuyama hebring. Semuanya pun mengangguk pasrah. Yep, kalo udah berhubungan sama si doi tercinta, Matsuyama pasti gampang baperan. Gampang nangis, gampang galau, padahal di lapangan gahar abis. Ih absurd banget dah!

~000~

Petualangan _hiking_ pun berakhir. Setelah tengah hari, mereka pun pulang ke rumah. Udah tentu pas sampe rumah, mereka langsung mandi dan rebahan sampe ketiduran. Capek bener brooooooo!

"Midori, ambilin salep otot dong..." kata Misaki sambil nunjuk ke arah salep otot di atas televisi. Tangannya pun gemetaran kayak lagi kena gejala demam tinggi. Iya lah, ototnya kaku semua jadinya susah gerak. Midori pun ngambil salep itu dan membalurkannya ke badan Misaki yang memang sengaja _topless_ sejak abis mandi tadi.

"Capek, Taro?" tanya Midori lembut. Misaki manggut-manggut sambil pasang muka unyu. Matsuyama dan Misugi yang ngeliat hal itu pun jadi keki. Enak bener dia, pikir mereka.

"Kamu gak capek?" tanya Misaki. Midori pun menggeleng pelan.

"Gak apa. Bisa dipijit sendiri kok."

"Nanti aku balik pijitin deh!"

"Ah masa?"

Percakapan sepasang kekasih itu makin bikin si rajawali buas dan pangeran lapangan itu keki sejadi-jadinya. Andai aja pasangan mereka juga ada disini, mungkin gak bakalan makan hati kayak sekarang. Biar rada ganggu, Matsuyama pun manggil Midori.

"Gue juga mau dipijitin dong!" nada suaranya ngedadak naik tujuh oktaf.

"Gue juga!" bales Misugi gak kalah kencangnya.

"Hem, kalian ini! Tangan gue cuman dua nih! Sabar dong!" bales Midori. Tangannya masih memijit punggung Misaki. Yang dipijit mendesah keenakan. Kayaknya pijatannya itu tokcer deh. Saking tokcernya, Misaki pun tepar dengan sukses meskipun bodinya _topless_ dan pake celana boxer.

"Sini!" seru Midori sambil membuka paksa baju Misugi. Yang bersangkutan langsung protes, "Cepet amat selesainya?"

"Taro udah bobo ganteng itu..., sekarang giliran lo!"

Misugi pun akhirnya pasrah dipijat sama Midori. Giliran Matsuyama yang bete karena dikirain bakalan giliran dia setelah Misaki. Udah bela-belain buka kaos coba, ckckck.

Setelah beberapa menit, Misugi pun selesai dipijat dan sekarang giliran Matsuyama. Di saat itu juga, Midori udah nguap-nguap karena kelelahan.

"Huaaaaaaheeeeem..."

"Lo ngantuk?" tanya Matsuyama.

"Dikit sih..."

"Ya udah, gue gak usah dipijitin. Kesian elonya..."

"Udah gak apa. Sini..."

Emang dasar Midori yang baik banget. Dia pun tetap melanjutkan aksi pijit-memijitnya. Matsuyama pun jadi ngerasa bersalah gara-gara tadi ngiri sejadi-jadinya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Matsuyama menyadari sesuatu.

"Eh iya, kapan kita pergi lagi? Kayaknya udah terlalu lama kita disini." kata Matsuyama.

"Besok." jawab Midori pendek. Matsuyama langsung berbalik ke arah Midori.

"Serius? Lo udah bilang Karin dan kawan-kawan?"

"Itu urusan belakangan. Nanti kan bisa diomongin..."

"Lalu tujuan kita?"

"Hem, nanti malem kita tentuin ya. Lagi capek ini." kata Midori lemas. Saking lemasnya, dia sampe nyender ke pundak Matsuyama.

"Istirahat sana..." kata Matsuyama sambil ngucek-ngucek rambut Midori biar bangun. Namun Midori udah keburu terlelap sehingga Matsuyama gak bisa berbuat banyak.

"Jiah..., malah bobo disini..."

~000~

 _~to be continued~_


	8. 8 Take a rest dulu

**Captain Tsubasa (c) Yoichi Takahashi**

 **Midori Ozora (c) 220734khageswara**

 **Field Party: Lost in Indonesia**

 _Part 8: Take a rest dulu..._

by 220734khageswara

Hari ini saatnya berpisah. 3M dan Midori pun pamitan dengan Karin dan teman-temannya untuk pergi ke tempat lain. Berhubung mau berpisah, rasanya belum sah kalo belum selfie-selfie dulu, tukeran ID socmed, sampe bagi-bagi makan buat bekal di jalan. Wuih asli deh, Karin cs dan ibu induk semangnya baik banget. Mereka bersyukur bisa kenal sama Karin dan kawan-kawannya selama di Garut.

"Makasih banyak ya Karin. Kita senang banget kok selama disini..." kata Midori.

"Iya sama-sama Midori..., nanti kalo aku ke Jepang, aku hubungi deh!"

"Tentu! Nanti hubungi si juragan ganteng ini aja ya! Ahahaha!" balas Midori sambil nunjuk Misugi. "Ya udah, selamat tinggal semuanya!"

"Hati-hatiiiiiiii!"

Mereka pun berangkat naik angkutan desa menuju terminal. Midori segera ngintip hapenya dan langsung _searching_ tempat tujuan. Kan gak lucu kalo mereka kesasar lagi dan tau-tau nyasar ke negeri antah berantah kayak beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kita kemana?" tanya Matsuyama.

"Ke terminal dulu ya. Trus kita naik bis ke arah Bandung."

"Bandung?" mereka pun langsung bengong.

"Iya. Katanya sih disana kotanya bagus. Gue jadi pengen kesana."

"Beneran nih? Ya udah kita kesana deh!"

Sesampainya di terminal, mereka pun mencari bis menuju Bandung. Karena pengalaman pahit beberapa hari lalu, 3M dan Midori jadi super hati-hati soal milih-milih bis. Persis banget kayak milih jodoh, perlu _fit and proper test_ juga. Halah, ribet amat.

"Ini dia!" seru Midori sambil naik ke bis bertuliskan 'Bandung-Garut'. Yap, kali ini mereka beruntung, sodara-sodara karena mereka berhasil memilih bis yang benar. Hanya saja, mereka kudu menelan ludah pas mereka masuk ke bis itu.

Suasana bisnya bronx abiiiiis!

Well, bronx-nya itu karena tampilan dalam bis yang udah nyaris ancur dan gak layak kayak kursi penumpangnya yang udah bolong-bolong dan gak ada AC. Belum lagi penumpangnya rada-rada ajaib kayak ada penjual minuman ringan, pengamen, bahkan preman bagi 3M dan Midori ini. Ini baru kesan awalnya aja lho, gimana kalo udah di jalan?

"Kita duduk dimana hey?" bisik Matsuyama dengan nada parno. Semuanya pun noleh kiri-kanan buat nyari tempat duduk yang dikira aman buat mereka.

"Dekat sopir aja deh! Hehehe biar gak kerasa bronx-nya!" seru Midori sambil cengengesan. Meskipun agak ragu, akhirnya mereka duduk disana dan langsung komat-kamit berdoa biar perjalanannya lancar.

~000~

Terminal Cicaheum...

Iya, ini bukan nama zodiak atau makanan sekalipun. Ini nama suatu tempat di ujung Bandung Timur yang rame setiap harinya. Bis bronx yang ditumpangin 3M dan Midori pun udah sampe disana dengan selamat dan mereka pun keluar dari bis dengan muka kuyu dan dekil.

"Ya Tuhan, gue gak mau naik bis ini lagi!" seru Misugi bete.

"Gue juga, Misugi..., cukup sekali ini aja..." timpal Matsuyama sambil ngangguk lemah.

"Perasaan sejak kedatangan kita ke Indonesia nih kita selalu zonk ya?" Midori pun garuk-garuk kepalanya dengan malas. "Kali ini cari kendaraannya yang rada mendingan dong!"

"Cari taksi aja deh! Gak apa deh mahal, kan ada duit si juragan ini kok!" seru Matsuyama sambil menatap tajam Misugi. Yang ditatapin cuek bebek doang.

"Kupanggil taksinya deh!"

Dengan sigap, Misaki langsung cari taksi yang sesuai untuk mereka. Akhirnya mereka pun dapat taksi berwarna putih yang lagi ngetem di deket terminal.

"Pak pak! Bisa antar ke hotel yang bagus gak?" tanya Midori. Sopirnya pun mengiyakan.

"Iya bisa, bu! Saya antar ke Hotel Horison saja."

Muka Midori mengkerut. Kayaknya dia keki dipanggil 'bu' tadi. Matsuyama pun natap wajah Midori.

"Hey, jangan cemberut! Dipanggil gitu doang kok amsyong? Wakakakak!"

"Dih, lo nih! Gue bejek-bejek nih muka lo! Heh!" seru Midori sambil nyubit pipi Matsuyama. Perjalanan pun dimulai...

Taksi berjalan di jalan utama Kota Bandung. Selama di dalam mobil, Midori hanya diem sambil lihat-lihat pemandangan sementara 3M lagi heboh main game Football Manager di smartphone mereka. Kadang-kadang cekikikan, kadang-kadang adu mulut. Rame weh pokoknya!

"Kita sudah sampai..." ujar sopir taksinya sambil nunjuk hotelnya. Well, hotelnya keren banget! Jelas aja kalo 3M dan Midori girangnya setengah mati setelah sekian lama numpang di rumah orang macam bodo-bodo.

"Akhirnya bisa tidur di hotel juga!" kata Misugi sambil rebahan di ranjangnya. Yap, setelah dapat kunci kamar, mereka berempat langsung pergi ke tempat tidur masing-masing. Kamarnya ada dua, satunya buat 3M dan kamar sebelahnya buat Midori seorang.

"Heh geser sana!" seru Matsuyama sambil nyenggol pinggul Misugi. Yang disenggol malah diem aja sampe Matsuyama jadi keki abis.

"Ey, ni pantat kayak batu aja sih! Geser dong!"

"Apaan sih, Matsuyama? Gue lagi enak-enak rebahan malah disuruh geser!"

"Gue juga mau rebahan choy! Dikira lo doang yang capek kayak abis jadi kuli?"

"Badan lo tuh kayak Hulk! Gak perlu geser juga udah muat kali!"

"Elo aja yang mager!"

Perdebatan ini bikin Misaki langsung tepok jidat. Kali ini dia memang kudu bersabar karena harus sekamar sama dua sohibnya yang rada 'ajaib' ini. Coba aja kalo Midori mau sekamar sama Misaki, pasti sekarang Misaki udah tidur nyenyak atau malah dikelonin... ups!

"Kalian ini berisik banget sih? Kan bisa pesan _extra bed_ ke resepsionisnya? Gak usah pelit-pelit amat deh..." kata Misaki dengan nada meninggi. Matsuyama dan Misugi pun diem seketika. Kalo nada bicara Misaki mulai naik beberapa oktaf, berarti Misaki udah keki berat. Iya lho, kalem-kalem gini kalo marah bisa memicu Perang Dunia kesekian.

"Misugi, lo aja yang pesan _extra bed_ sana!"

"Apa? Lo aja deh yang ngehubungin mereka!"

"Lo aja sih!"

"Lo aja!"

"Kalian ini!? Biar aku saja dah! Dasar pemalas!"

Misaki pun langsung meraih gagang telepon dan menelepon resepsionis sementara dua orang itu malah diam membatu.

~000~

Midori lagi nikmatin _me time_ -nya dengan baca komik sambil rebahan. Enak juga sih kali ini gak ada tiga pemuda (nyaris) kembar tiga itu. Setelah agak pewe alias posisi uwenaak, dia pun taruh komiknya dan bersiap untuk tidur.

TOK TOK TOK!

Aiiiissshh, Midori yang udah mager pun terpaksa bangun lagi. Apalagi ketukan pintu itu berubah menjadi suara bel yang nyaring dan berulang-ulang kayak minta dinotis. Pas diintip lewat lubang pengintai (yang author pun gak tau namanya apa) itu, ternyata adalah Misaki dengan mukanya yang ketekuk.

"Kenapa, Taro?" tanya Midori pas dia buka pintu.

"Aku tidur disini sebentar ya? Matsuyama maupun Misugi itu tidurnya makan tempat banget!" jawab Misaki bete.

"Iya sih, cuman..."

"Apa?"

"Lo itu..., kenapa bawa bantal sama guling sih? Kan di kamar gue ada bed nganggur beserta bantal gulingnya?"

Misaki pun ngeh. Bantal guling miliknya terbawa sampe ke kamar Midori. Gara-gara gitu, kesannya kayak abis pisah ranjang dong? Ih malu abiiiiissss.

"Eh, sori denk. Aku lupa... Hehehe. Kebiasaan di _camp_ sih gitu."

"Yaelah..." Midori cuman bisa tepok jidat. Namun kudu gimana atuh? Midori lagi butuh waktu buat dirinya sendiri tapi Misaki mau numpang bobo di kamarnya. Kalo Matsuyama atau Misugi sih, Midori bisa jadi ratu tega buat mereka. Tapi kalo Misaki? Tegaan dikit bisa di-PHK sebagai yayangnya. Duuuuuhhh...

"Ya udah deh. Tapi hanya siang ini aja ya." kata Midori pasrah. Misaki pun langsung sumringah. Dengan cepat dia rebahan di bed Midori yang satunya lagi dan langsung pelor alias nempel molor. Namanya juga lagi capek brooooooo.

"Duileeeee, pacar gue ni pelor juga ya? Ya udah lah, apa boleh buat..." Midori pun segera menutup pintu dan bergegas tidur karena bodinya udah pegal bukan kepalang.

~000~

 _~to be continued~_


	9. 9 Splash Free! tapi

**Captain Tsubasa (c) Yoichi Takahashi**

 **Midori Ozora (c) 220734khageswara**

 **Field Party: Lost in Indonesia**

 _Part 9: Splash Free!... tapi..._

by 220734khageswara

"Hikaru! Hikaru!"

Sayup-sayup Matsuyama mendengar suara yang manggil nama kecilnya itu. Iya, itu suara cewek dan hanya satu cewek yang manggil dia begitu selain ibunya. Eh tapi... tunggu dulu!?

"Mido—ADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWW!"

"Aduuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhh! Ya ampun lo ini ya!? Lo mimpi apa sih sampe jedukin kepala orang!?"

Matsuyama pun ngusep-ngusep jidatnya yang kejeduk tadi dan kaget bukan main. Justru Misugi yang berada di hadapannya dia. Lha trus yang manggil dia tadi siapa?

"Gue kirain Midori? Tadi gue denger suaranya kok? Apa gue lagi mimpi ya?"tanya Matsuyama.

"Mimpi dipanggil Midori? Nggak lah, Midori masih di kamar sebelah. Lagi bobo cantik kali?"

TOK TOK TOK! TING TONG! TING TONG!

"Hikaruuuuuu! Juuuuuuun! Main yuuuuuuk!"

Semuanya langsung diem membatu sampe akhirnya Matsuyama bilang, "Bobo cantik darimana itu boss!? Manggil-manggil gitu juga!"

"Aish, rese lo ya! Ya udah bukain pintunya sana!"

Misugi pun dorongin badan Matsuyama dengan paksa. Akhirnya Matsuyama pun ngintip lewat lubang intip dan lihat Midori yang nungguin di depan pintu.

"Oi, udah seger aja lo?" tanya Matsuyama setelah bukain pintu. "Sini masuk dulu..."

"Iya lah udah seger. Lo gak lihat ya udah jam brapa nih?" kata Midori sambil masuk ke kamar Matsuyama.

Matsuyama ngelirik ke arlojinya. Bener aja, udah jam empat sore. Kalo udah sore gitu berarti istirahatnya udah cukup lama tadi. Midori pun nyamperin Misugi yang masih amsyong bingits.

"Kok ngambek? Muka lo jelek kalo ngambek..." tanya Midori.

"Gue dijedukin sama Matsuyama tuh! Emangnya gue domba Garut pake dijedukin segala?"

"Eh, tau juga lo soal Domba Garut ye? Cieeeeee yang tau Domba Garut! Hahaha..."

"Asem lo! Malah ngalihin pembicaraan euy!"

"Lo itu sih pake mancing-mancing segala... hm, kegiatan hari ini ngapain? Berenang yuk?"

"Dimana?" Matsuyama langsung duduk di sebelah Midori.

"Kolam renang hotel yang di bawah ni lho. Mau gak?"

"Gue sih oke-oke aja. Kalo Misugi sama Misaki ya ndak tau...," Matsuyama langsung ngeh satu hal pas ngomong gitu. "Lha Misaki mana?"

"Oh, masih bobo dia." jawab Midori enteng.

"Halah, gak mau ah gue!" seru Misugi mendadak. Sontak aja Matsuyama dan Midori hening.

"..."

Sedetik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

"Bilang aja lo gak bisa berenang, Misugi..."

PLAK!

~000~

Suasana di kolam renang itu sepi karena tidak ada pengunjung hotel yang berenang sampe ada empat orang tokoh kita yang sampe disitu dan hendak berenang. Ada yang hepi dan ada juga yang merengut...

"Gak usah diambil hati deh, Jun. Sini gue ajarin." kata Midori sambil nahan ketawa. Sementara yang ditawarin malah makin monyong.

"Lha? Pas di Garut kan Misugi juga ikutan berenang tho?" tanya Misaki.

"Iya lah ikut. Kolamnya kan gak dalam gitu..." balas Matsuyama sambil ngusep-ngusep pipinya yang masih memerah hasil tamparan maut dari Misugi. Persis kayak abis ditampar cewek gara-gara ketauan mesum.

"Kolam disini paling dalamnya seberapa sih? Seleher palingan juga."

"Karena seleher itulah dia jadi merajuk, Misaki..., ketauan gak bisa berenangnya..."

"Kalian ini... taruh aja dulu baju-bajunya nih!" seru Midori sambil naruh barang-barang mereka di meja dekat ruang ganti. Setelah sempat _warming-up_ bentar, akhirnya Matsuyama duluan nyebur! Byuuuuuuur!

"Puaaaaaah! Hey ayo nyebuuuur!" seru Matsuyama rame. Misaki pun ikut menyusul sementara Midori masih bersama Misugi.

"Hayu ah Jun! Masa pundung lagi sih? Udah di GBK pundung sekarang disini lagi? Gak usah malu sih. Namanya juga belajar..." kata Midori.

"Yah, gue kan malunya ke elo, bukan ke mereka berdua sih..." kata Misugi jujur. Midori hanya manggut-manggut.

"Gue mah slow kok, Jun Santai aja sama gue..."

"Midori! Ambilin kameranya Misugi yang _waterproof_ itu dong! Kita mau selfie di dalam air neh!" seru Matsuyama. Midori pun langsung nyari di tasnya Misugi.

"Kantong yang mana, Jun?"

"Yang paling depan tuh..."

"Nih kameranya! Ambiiiiiil!" seru Midori sambil ngelempar kamera itu. Matsuyama pun nangkep dengan mantap.

"Ayey! Ayooooo Misaki!"

"Ayoooo!"

Pas Matsuyama dan Misaki lagi sibuk, Midori pun ngajakin Misugi buat nyebur juga. Biar berani gitu. Tapi tetap aja Misugi geleng-geleng. Kalo dilihat dari jauh, persis kayak ibu dan anak. Anaknya merajuk gak mau ikut ceritanya getoooo.

"Ya udah deh, Jun jaga barang aja ya?" Midori mulai _hopeless_. Misugi manggut-manggut dengan senyum yang ngembang.

"Jiaaaaaah, Misugi gak ikut? Cemen lo! Ayo siniiiii!" seru Matsuyama. Duh, Misugi jadi makin panas dingin hatinya. Kalo udah di darat, Misugi gak bakalan segan-segan buat jitakin si kapten yang lagi error stadium empat baginya.

"Eh eh eh..." panggil Midori. "Gue mah rebahan aja ya? Wkwkwkwk lagi mageeeer..."

Midori pun ngegelar kasur karet yang bisa ngapung di air itu dan goleran disitu. Matsuyama sama Misaki jadi gemes sama cewek satu ini. Dia yang ngajakin berenang malah dia yang mager. Hadeeeeh...

"Lo ni mau enaknya aja ya? Lo yang ngajakin juga! Sini gue ciumin dulu!" seru Matsuyama iseng.

"Njir mesum abis! Gila lo!" seru Midori sambil ngehadiahin tendangan super epik ke Matsuyama. Sementara Misugi ketawa ngakak di pinggir kolam sana.

~000~

Midori pun masih enak leyeh-leyeh di atas kasur karet itu meskipun sering disundul sama Matsuyama yang usil. Sampe pada akhirnya si kapten itu lelah dan akhirnya muncul di permukaan air setelah sempat nyelam sambil nyundulin karpet macam anjing laut.

"Udah capek?" tanya Midori yang ngeliatin Matsuyama di pinggir kasurnya.

"Iyalah capek! Lo kira enak gue di bawah tadi? Oksigen juga kagak ada!"

"Idih nyari pembenaran euy! Lo aja yang kurang kerjaan euy!"

"Matsuyama! Midori! Aku duluan!" seru Misaki. Ternyata Misaki udah ganti baju duluan!

"Lha? Udah beres ya?" tanya Midori. "Baru bentar juga?"

"Aku antar Misugi dulu ya? Dia mau nonton TV aja di kamar."

"Hmmm, ya udah deh." Midori hanya manggut-manggut. Ketika mereka berdua pergi, Matsuyama langsung naik ke kasur itu dan menggaruk kepalanya sampe airnya muncrat semua.

"Ealah! Muncrat kemana-mana nih!" seru Midori protes.

"Biarin! Eh giliran lo sana yang nyebur!" balas Matsuyama sambil ngedorong Midori. Alhasil, Midori sukses nyebur di air.

"Gue mau nyante duluuuuu..." Matsuyama pun rebahan dan bersiul riang. Namun beberapa menit kemudian, Matsuyama pun cemas karena Midori gak muncul dari tadi. Nah lo!

"Lha? Midori? Halo? Dimana?" Matsuyama pun ngelirik permukaan air disitu. Aneh deh. Kok gak ada? Matsuyama mendadak was-was.

 _Jangan-jangan tenggelam lagi? Waduh gimana nih?_ , pikir Matsuyama khawatir. Tapi Matsuyama menampik pikirannya. Midori kan gadis kuat, masa sih gitu aja lemah? Eh tunggu dulu!

Belum sempat mikir, ternyata kasur karet itu ngedadak terbalik sampe Matsuyama pun nyebur dengan sukses. Ternyata Midori yang ngebalikin kasurnya dari dalam air!

"Huaaaaaaaah! Sialan lo, Midori! Usil amat sih lo!" bales Matsuyama keki. Midori hanya nanggepin dengan nyengir lebar.

"Itu balasan yang tadi, bro! Ahahaha!" Midori pun ngakak. "Eh hayo balapan! Yang kalah traktir es krim ya!"

"Boleh aja! Ayo balapan!"

~000~

Misaki dan Misugi lagi leyeh-leyeh sambil nonton TV di kamarnya. Tayangan info sepakbola membuat mereka jadi super anteng sampe akhirnya mereka mendengar ketokan pintu.

TOK TOK TOK!

"Siapa tu... eh Matsuyama? Midori?" ujar Misaki setelah tau siapa tamunya. Setelah itu, Matsuyama dan Midori masuk ke kamar sambil bawa es krim sekotak.

"Es krim?" Misugi yang ngeh langsung spontan nanya.

"Hehehe, tadi kita taruhan pas balap renang. Berhubung gue yang menang, jadinya Hikaru yang beliin es krim!" jawab Midori dengan senyum kemenangan. Matsuyama hanya geleng-geleng.

"Itu mah beruntung aja lo..., gue lagi baik hati nih beliin es krim!" balas Matsuyama. Misaki hanya cekikikan.

"Dasar kalian ini deh..."

...

...

...

..

.

"Eh Hikaru? Tadi pas lo sundul-sundul gue, kasurnya gak kebalik, tapi kalo pas gue sundul kok lo malah mental sih?"

"Gak tau. Entah gue yang gak bisa nyundul atau lo aja yang gendutan..."

PLAAAAAAAAAAKK!

~000~

 _~to be continued~_


End file.
